The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 9,616,987 discloses a marine engine having a cylinder block with first and second banks of cylinders disposed along a longitudinal axis and extending transversely with respect to each other in a V-shape so as to define a valley there between. A catalyst receptacle is disposed at least partially in the valley and contains at least one catalyst that treats exhaust gas from the marine engine. A conduit conveys the exhaust gas from the marine engine to the catalyst receptacle. The conduit receives the exhaust gas from the first and second banks of cylinders and conveys the exhaust gas to the catalyst receptacle. The conduit reverses direction only once with respect to the longitudinal axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,365,275 discloses an outboard marine propulsion device having an internal combustion engine with a cylinder head and a cylinder block, and an exhaust manifold that discharges exhaust gases from the engine towards a catalyst housing. The exhaust manifold has a plurality of horizontally extending inlet runners that receive the exhaust gases from the engine and a vertically-extending collecting passage that conveys the exhaust gases from the plurality of horizontally-extending inlet runners to a bend that redirects the exhaust gases downwardly towards the catalyst housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,174,818 discloses a marine engine having a cylinder block with first and second banks of cylinders that are disposed along a longitudinal axis and extend transversely with respect to each other in a V-shape so as to define a valley there between. A catalyst receptacle is disposed at least partially in the valley and contains at least one catalyst that treats exhaust gas from the marine engine. A conduit conveys the exhaust gas from the marine engine to the catalyst receptacle. The conduit receives the exhaust gas from the first and second banks of cylinders and conveys the exhaust gas to the catalyst receptacle. The conduit reverses direction only once with respect to the longitudinal axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,668,538 discloses a marine engine having an exhaust system comprising a cylinder block comprising first and second banks of cylinders that are disposed along a longitudinal axis and that extend transversely with respect to each other in a V-shape so as to define a valley there between. A catalyst receptacle is disposed in the valley and contains at least one catalyst that treats exhaust gas from the marine engine. An exhaust manifold conveys exhaust gas from the marine engine to the catalyst receptacle. The exhaust manifold has a first port receiving exhaust gas from the first bank of cylinders, a second port receiving exhaust gas from the second bank of cylinders, and a conduit conveying the exhaust gas from the first and second ports to the catalyst receptacle, wherein from the first and second ports to the catalyst receptacle, the conduit only reverses direction once with respect to the longitudinal axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,540,536 discloses a cooling system for a marine engine having an exhaust manifold with a first end receiving hot exhaust gas from the marine engine and a second end discharging the exhaust gas, and an elongated cooling water jacket extending adjacent to the exhaust manifold. The cooling water jacket receives raw cooling water at a location proximate to the second end of the exhaust manifold, conveys raw cooling water adjacent to the exhaust manifold to thereby cool the exhaust manifold and warm the raw cooling water, and thereafter discharges the warmed cooling water to cool the internal combustion engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,500,501 discloses an outboard marine drive including a cooling system drawing cooling water from a body of water in which the outboard marine drive is operating and supplying the cooling water through cooling passages in an exhaust tube in the driveshaft housing, a catalyst housing, and an exhaust manifold, and thereafter through cooling passages in the cylinder head and the cylinder block of the engine. A 3-pass exhaust manifold is provided. A method is provided for preventing condensate formation in a cylinder head, catalyst housing, and exhaust manifold of an internal combustion engine of a powerhead in an outboard marine drive.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,231 discloses a water cooling system for an outboard motor having a water conduit that extends through both an idle exhaust relief passage and a primary exhaust passage. Water within the water conduit flows through first and second openings to distribute sprays or streams of water into first and second exhaust manifolds, which can be the primary and idle exhaust relief passages of an outboard motor.